The Heaven Arcobaleno
by jn3883
Summary: A planet is suffering from a evil power.Fine one of twin princess of Mysterious star is the one who written in prophecy that saying she and eight arcobaleno will save the planet... ShadexFine
1. The Prophecy

_**FushigiBoshi no Futago Hime::**_

_**The Heaven Arcobaleno**_

_**Chapter 1::The Prophecy**_

The most of universe become peaceful this pass two years. Of course it's all thanks to the unprincess like of all princess twin,Fine and Rein of Sunny Kingdom from Mysterious star,also to their support of their friends that always by their side when they fighting for everyone smile.

But a planet that long forgotten is still suffering because of evil power of planet is called before Sky planet,but since that someone spreading it evil power that planet become Death Planet. No one is want to go there,even for just visit and no one from that planet that have courage to step out from their home planet. The Sky planet before have incredible power. But not anymore,that's the reason why this planet is already forgotten.

But the people that living in Sky planet or Death planet never once lost their hopes. Because of prophecy that saying _"When the time has come, a girl from another planet will born with a mark of rainbow pacifier in her chest, that will save the Sky planet to it's crisis and will kill that someone,she will call Heaven Arcobaleno"_.

While the kings and queens are waiting for her arrival they hire eight children that also have a mark of pacifier but with individual colors base to rainbow to be 'Sky Guardian Arcobaleno'. This eight kids is from eight different planets. But because they enter the Death Planet something happen to their existed.

**In Sunny Kingdom::**

A summit that is now having summit of kings and queens from Mysterious planet.

"When the twin princess become fourteen,we need to tell to one of your daughters about her incoming destiny Queen Elsa,King Truth" the king of Windmill kingdom said

"We know how hard it is, but one planet will be destroy if we didn't follow what is prophecy saying" the queen of Moon kingdom said

Meanwhile the queen of Sunny kingdom,Elsa is crying because. one of her twin,beloved twin will have to leave their home planet to obey her fate that written in prophecy. For a mother it's really hurts,but if she didn't do it that forgotten planet will destroy so the queen did not have any choice but to follow it.

"We already know it,since she was born!" king of Sunny kingdom reply

"Now...tell us,who in your twin that have mark of rainbow pacifier?" the queen of Jewelry kingdom said,the king of Sunny kingdom nodded

"The girl that in prophecy and the princess that have rainbow pacifier is princess...Fine!"

**To be continue...**


	2. The Decision

**Chapter #2:: The Decision**

"The girl that in prophecy and the princess that have rainbow pacifier in her chest is princess... Fine!"The king of Sunny kingdom reveal to the members of summit.

The thing that they doesn't know is the princess that have long red hair and red eyes is listening outside of the summit room. In the revelation happen the summit members also the red hair princess shock at of this,the summit members doesn't notice the slowly opening of the door of the room.

The queen of Sunny Kingdom that crying in her husband's shoulder all this time, eyes widen in shock when she saw the standing princess "Fi... Fine!" the red hair queen whisper, the other queens and the kings immediately turn to Princess Fine

"How many in our conversation you heard?" The queen of Jewelry kingdom ask

"All of it,from the prophecy to who is in the prophecy!" Princess Fine answer,like a princess"You can please tell me,if what I heard is all true?" The princess of Sunny kingdom ask,wondering.

All of them close their eyes because of bite of pain of miserable destiny awaiting for the cheerful princess "I'm sorry Princess Fine,but all of you heard is all true, that written in the prophecy" the queen of Moon kingdom the one who reply to the princess

"So it's all written in the prophecy. To save a forgotten planet I have to leave the Mysterious star!" Princess Fine said. They all quiet in their sits, but this silence cut when Fine spoke "What will happen if I didn't fulfill that prophecy?" She ask to the summit members

"If you didn't fulfilled the prophecy,all of planets will be like to Death planet" the queen of Waterdrop kingdom reply to the princess,the king of Seed kingdom nodded

"If that happen,no one can smile anymore!" the most little king said

"And no one can remember what is the meaning of being happy or smiling!" the king of Windmill kingdom added

"And we don't want to happen that, WE DON'T,WE DON'T!" the king of Flame kingdom said he is more of yelling.

"What is your decision now,Princess Fine?"the king of Jewelry kingdom ask

"Do you gonna go there and fight or not?" the king of Sea kingdom add

"For their sake!" Princess Fine thought,while the images of her friends,family and her beloved prince of Moon kingdom flowing in her mind "I Accept It!" the princess answer with brave expression "I'll go to Death planet and defeat the enemy that speaking in prophecy!" Princess Fine add.

In their front the cheerful princess become more brave and determined to defeat the unknown enemy.

**To be continue...**


	3. The Promise

**Chapter #3::Yakusoku/Promise**

Everyone is preparing in just in time for upcoming birthday party of the twin princess of Sunny kingdom. Princess Rein is excited while choosing her dress,because Prince Bright,prince from Jewelry kingdom's promise for her 14th birthday,if what is that,it's a secret to Princess Rein,while Princess Fine already know it. Because Prince Bright request her help for it.

While Princess Fine is already finish in preparing herself for the party,she just sat in her bed and quiet. She been thinking about living her home planet,she want to leave letters for her friends,family and beloved prince,but she stopping by summit members' words,last week.

_**Flashback::**_

_"Princess Fine,we telling you that once you step in Death planet, your memories in the peoples that know you will erase!" the queen of Seed kingdom told to her_

_"In other words, your existed will gone to all of them" the queen of Sea kingdom add_

_"Even to us!" the queen of Flame kingdom follow._

_But her expression didn't change a bit... Then suddenly she smile to the members "That's great!" the red hair princess said, the queens and kings shock at her words "If they still can remember me and they discover that I leave to save a forgotten planet and whole universe,they just go and search for me,and I don't want that!" Princess Fine add_

_**End of Flashback::**_

Princess Fine sigh in defeat,but her twin didn't notice it. The blue hair princess is toooooo busy.

The birthday party started,of course all of rich people in the Mysterious star came to the party. Also the princesses and princes in seven kingdom came too.

They all in party hall,except for the red hair princess of Sunny kingdom that in balcony of the castle,all alone. She thinking to leave right away, but her parents request to her to stay till the party ends. Still only her and the members of summit are the only ones who know about Princess Fine's fate.

Meanwhile in party hall most of people in there is happy to talk to each other,except for the queens,kings and Prince Shade that look-like puzzled. His sister,Milky the princess of Moon kingdom notice him

"Onii-san?"

"Why Milky?" Shade respond to his little sister

"Onii-san, is there anything wrong?" the pink hair princess ask to her elder brother

"I just... searching Fine,she doesn't here,even in food counter!" the prince reply.

"Meanwhile,no one notice that Fine enter the party hall and walk towards to another exit door. While walking,she looking at her friends that full of smile,to her twin sister who enjoying talking to Princess Leone,to her future brother-in-law that talking to Prince Auler and last to her beloved prince who talking to a unknown rich person from Windmill kingdom. She smile when she realize something about her and her beloved prince.

"Right!, all this time, this all is just one-sided love. All this time Shade just look at me as his friend. Just a cheerful friend" then a tear flow to her left eyes. Then she exit the party hall "I will,I definitely protect your precious smiles. All of you,I gonna protect you all!" Princess Fine promise.

No one know it. No one know about her departure and her promise.

**To be continue...**


	4. The Departure

**Chapter #4:: Departure**

Everyone is happy in the birthday, of course except for the queens, kings, Prince Shade and also Princess Milky.

The thing they doesn't know, will have not to know is Princess Fine is already in train station, with her stuffs and she waiting for the train to arrive. She wearing her clothes that the same to the once she use while searching for grace stones.

While she waiting, she singing in her low voice.

_Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo _  
_Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai _  
_Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de _  
_Ano toki anata wa nante itta no? _  
_Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau _  
_Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau _  
_Kanawanu negaigoto wo _

_Hanasanai de _  
_Gyutto te wo nigitteite _  
_Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte _  
_Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute _  
_Yasashikatta _

_Anata wa itsumo sou yatte watashi wo _  
_Okorasete saigo ni nakasunda _  
_Dakedo nochi ni natte _  
_Gomen ne tte iu sono kao _  
_Suki datta _

_Hanasanai de _  
_Gyutto sou omoikkiri _  
_Anata no ude no naka ni itai _  
_Futari de odeko wo awase nagara _  
_Nemuru no _

_Mou nidoto wa aenai tte koto wo shitteta no? _

_Hanasanai de _  
_Gyutto anata ga suki _  
_Mou ichido datte waratte kurenai no _  
_Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni _  
_Dakishimete_

The train already in her front and she put her stuffs in the train, that will bring her to Death planet. Before she enter the train,she turn around and vow

"I wish your happiness. Goodbye minna!"

Then she turn to train and board it. The train leave the Mysterious planet and run towards the Death planet.

**To be continued...(T.T)**

I'm no longer loved by you,  
I'm no longer needed by you.  
And thus, just like this…I'm alone…

What was it that you said back then?  
Those words which didn't reach me now dance in the heavens.  
Although I know it very well, I continue  
to make a wish that will never come true.

Don't let go…  
hold my hand tight…  
say we'll continue being together…  
our held hands used to be so warm  
and so tender.

You were always like that,  
making me angry and in the end, making me cry.  
But afterwards  
you would apologize…  
I loved your face while doing so.

Don't let go…  
hold me with all your might…  
I want to stay in your arms…  
I want us to sleep with our foreheads  
together.

Did you know we would never see each other again?

Don't let go…  
hold tightly, I love you…  
You will not smile for me ever again…  
so before your warmth disappears,  
hold me in your arms.

(EGOIST:: Departures~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~)


	5. The Memories

**Chapter 5::The Memories**

While everyone enjoying the party,Prince Shade and his little sister Princess Milky still waiting their precious princess,Fine. And the queens and kings still felt the bite of pain of sacrifice of cheerful and loving princess for everyone's sake.

Meanwhile the queen of Sunny kingdom that crying since the party started,close her eyes and the images of her beloved red hair princess is flowing through her mind. All of it,since she given birth to the twin princesses,when she saw the mark of pacifier,when the twin grow up,when her daughters fought the black crystal for first time and when fought the same enemy in Royal Academy. It all flow repeatedly.

Mean while the puzzle prince of Moon kingdom and his younger sister suddenly remember everything about Princess Fine. Her smile,her laugh, her voice, everything about the red hair princess. Prince Shade hold his head "Fine,where are you?" Prince Shade worried thought,hoping Princess Fine will pop out in the large double door,just like they were (we can called it) kids.

It same happening now to Princess Rein,Fine's twin sister. Her sister's memories to her started too, to float in her mind. Like when they met Eclipse in a princess party in flame kingdom,when they discovered that Eclipse is actually Prince Shade of Moon kingdom,when they argue,on how scared is Fine in dark places and ghosts. Everything about her twin sister,she even remember every little details about Princess Fine,while their were together.

Prince Shade,Princess Rein and Princess Milky started to worry to Fine's condition.

Then all people in whole in universe that know,met and become friends of Fine with Rein remember the cheerful,loving,energetic and athletic red hair princess. Yes even their friends in other planets, like Noche who have a crush or love or like on Fine, Elizabeth,Fango,Lemon,Melon,Shiffon,Toma,March and the other friends of them,remember her.

All of them got a headache while remembering the red hair princess,then they all lost consciousness,of course including Poomo that in a vacation in his world,the twin's angels Pyupyu and Kyukyu that sleeping in their beds in the twin's bedroom.

In this case Princess Fine existence slowly faded to their minds. Tears flow to the close eyes of Shade,Rein, Milky and the other people who loved,liked Princess Fine.

In their dream,Princess Fine wearing black sailor suit with chain attached from her right shoulder to her left waist,her red hair is untied just with white headband,she also wearing wrist bands and have black tying boots,she holding trident to her right hand. She have wore sad smile on her lips

"My existed to you all, I'm know they all be faded. That's why I'm so relief that you guys will not search for me. I'm sorry that I leave without any words to you. I'm only doing this because I want you all to be happy that I can sacrifice myself,my own happiness to protect your for me it's precious smiles. I'm so happy to met you all,I'm glad to become your friend. I wish your happiness! Sayonara minna-san!" Princess Fine's last words that she left behind to all of her loved ones.

**_To be continued..._(T_T)**


	6. The Kids Who Can Still Smile

**Chapter 6:: The Kids Who Can Still Smile**

A guy with brown chocolate hair and caramel color eyes have gentle looking face. Wearing black suit with white polo long sleeves underneath and have black necktie,is sitting in his throne. This guy is wearing gentle smile. He looking straight to Fine.

In each side of way in the throne; Six people standing separately. Pineapple styled blue hair girl with beautiful purple eyes,silver hair with green emerald eyes guy and black hair and black eyes guy in the right side. In other side two guys,one with pineapple hair style with unmatched color eyes,red and blue color eye,while the other one is have black hair with sharp eyes. In between of this two guys a brown hair kid,wearing reading glass to his big round blue eyes is standing. While a black hair girl with crimson eyes,standing beside of the throne; They all wearing black suits.

"The queen of Flame kingdom told to me that no one here in Death planet are still can smile,but how this peoples able to smiled?" Fine thought.

The eight kid wearing smile to their lips.

Princess Fine of Sunny kingdom in Mysterious planet arrived safely in Death planet. While she in train station, the girl that standing beside of the throne is arrive for her. This girl bring her to the floating castle. Weird,because since she arrived the smiles in eight kid's lips never gone.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. The Peoples in Death Planet

**A/N::Use this guides  
**

**Position:**

**Name/Nickname:**

**Pacifier mark kind/color:**

**Flame:**

**Weapon:**

**Age:**

**Animal box weapon:**

**Look:  
**

**Chapter 7::The Peoples in Death Planet...**

**Sky Guardian Arcobaleno**

King of Sky Planet/Prince or boss of Hebun country.

Tsunayoshi/Boss Tsuna/Tsu-chan to Ayumi and Mukuro.

Sky pacifier/Orange

Sky Flame

Gloves

14 years old

Nat-su::a lion cub

Chocolate brown spiky hair and caramel eyes,he have gentle looking face.

**Moon Guardian Arcobaleno**

Right Hand of Boss of Sky planet/Princess or boss of Tsuki country.

Ayumi/Ai-chan to the Guardians/Ai to Tsuna/Ai-san to Fine/Mi-chan to Mukuro and Kyoya when he teasing her to fight him

Moon pacifier/Silver

Moon Flame also called Silver flame and to enemies Cursed flame

14 years old

Noah::Green Phoenix

Black super short hair,that in just in her neck but she have long hair down to her chest in each side of her face and it tied using golden clip, and she have crimson eyes that really suit to her.

She also can use the other flames,except to white flame of Heaven Arcobaleno.

**Storm Guardian Arcobaleno**

Prince or boss of Arashi Country.

Hayato/Haya-chan to Mukuro/Hayato-san to Chrome and Fine.

Storm Pacifier/Red

Storm flame also he can command storm weather

14 years old

Uri: a kitten,a stubborn kitten

Silver hair with emerald eyes**  
**

**Rain Guardian Arcobaleno**

Prince or boss of Ame Country.

Takeshi/sword freak to Hayato and Mukuro

Rain Pacifier/Blue

Rain flame,he can control and command rain drops

14 years old

Jiro:Akita dog,that crrying three sword for takeshi and Kojiro:a swallow

Short black spiky hair,with light brown eyes**  
**

**Cloud Guardian Arcobaleno**

Prince or boss of Komo country..

Kyoya/Kyo-chan to Mukuro/Kyoya-san to Chrome and Fine.

Cloud Pacifier/Purple

Cloud flame,tonfas

15 years old

Roll:Hedgehog

black hair with sharp eyes

He likes to challenge that who he think is strong.(Ayumi,Tsuna,Mukuro and Fine)

**Mist Guardian Arcobaleno**

Prince or boss of Mist country.

Mukuro/mismatched eyes/Mukuro-sama to Chrome/Kuro-chan to Ayumi when she teasing him

Mist Pacifier/Airo

Mist flame,illusion using mist,trident

15 years old

Kuromu:a white owl

Blue hair with mismatch eyes,in the right is red and blue in the left**  
**

**Sun Guardian Arcobaleno**

Princess or boss of Sun country.

real name Nagi,but she using the name Chrome that given her by Mukuro/Chrome to the guardians/Nagi-chan to Fine/Nagi to Ayumi

Sun Pacifier/Yellow

she using sun flame to heal wounds,trident

14 years old

Mukuro: a mismatch eyed white owl

She is a small girl with short, purple hair styled in a "pineapple" similar to Mukuro's. She has violet eyes.

**Lightning Guardian Arcobaleno**

Prince or boss of Lightning country.

real name Shinichi,for some reason he using different name,Conan/Four eyes to Mukuro when he teasing him.

Lightning Pacifier/Green

Lightning

10 years old(that's what they see) originally he is 15 years old

Nigel:snow-white ermine

He has blue eyes and brown hair, usually seen black, with a pluck shown on the upper head of his hair and a hair piece stick under his hair. And he is wearing glasses.

Hayato have a friend, that he calling stupid girl but the true is he likes her,this dark brown hair girl with black eyes is Haru,a servant in Arashi country and she (Hayato called it) personal servant so she always with Hayato,and Haru secretly in love in him and enjoying his accompany,even they always argue. She become good friend to Fine,and she teaching her how to cook foods.

Conan also have a friend named Ran, the girl with the blood of former lightning guardian. This long brown hair with a tuft on the upper part of hair girl with blue eyes is in the same original age of the present Lightning guardian arcobaleno. She know something about Conan/Shinichi. The lightning guardian is inlove to this princess Ran. She also become friend to Fine. She help her to study.

This peoples are the only ones who can still smile in Death planet,and they become good friends to Princess Fine. The eight Guardian Arcobaleno are the ones who (we called) kings or princes and queens or princesses of eight country in Sky Planet. They are also the eight teen who speaking in the prophecy that will bring peace in the universe with the Heaven Arcobaleno in the Prophecy of Arcobaleno.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. The Arcobaleno Trials

**Chapter 8:: The Arcobaleno Trials**

In the office of Boss or King of Sky planet,Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is satted in his chair,the seven guardian arcobaleno also the Heaven Arcobaleno,Fine is in his front table standing

"Trials?" Fine puzzled asked,Boss Tsuna nodded

"We will give to you the Arcobaleno trials and if you passed it,you will get powers,armors and weapons to fight this unknown enemy!" Mukuro explain to the red hair Arcobaleno

"I'm the one who will give you the trial of courage. Don't worry I will not use ghost for this one" Ayumi said. Fine relief,yes even she already 14 years old she still afraid in the ghosts.

"Nagi will give you the trial of love,Mukuro gonna give you the trial of reality,you will received trial of knowledge from Conan, Hayato in trial of kindness,in trial of friendship Takeshi was the one, Kyoya in trial of charisma,Good luck to you and finally Tsuna will have to decide if you can get through to his trial" Ayumi explain

"What kind of trial will Tsuna-san give to me?" Fine asked

"It's only a secret" Nagi said

"You will know it when the time has come!" Mukuro add

"We're not gonna tell you if the trial is started,especially in Takeshi's,Hayato's,Nagi's, and Kyoya's trials, or when will give it to you or what kind of trial is that. You just know it when our mark shine and came towards you as a sign that you passed the trial!" Conan explain

"All you have to do is be ready at all times!" Hayato said

"And one another thing!" Boss Tsuna said,then he revealed a wooden box.

In the said thing the eight element of weather carved on it. The boss opened it,and a colorless gem sleeping on wooden box. Ayumi getted it and putted it in Fine's left earlobe

"There!" the moon guardian said,leaving the gem in Fine's earlobe

"What is this?" Fine ask,referring the earring

"An earring,of course!" Hayato hash said, Tsuna and Ayumi have a sweat dropped in their heads

"I know this is a earring! what I asking is, what is this for?" Fine said to Hayato, Tsuna chuckle nervously

"Stop it already!" Ayumi told to the both of them

"Heh! Youth!" Conan whispered,while pushing his glasses

"That gem is the one what you can use to keep the power,armors and weapons that you will got to the trials. You will can use it using words,just say 'Materialize' then the name element that you want to use!" Boss Tsuna explain, the Heaven Arcobaleno nodded.

In Fine's face can see the determination to pass all the trials of arcobaleno.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Even Mind's Forgot,The Heart Will Not

**Chapter 9:: Even the mind's forget,The Heart will not...**

Half a year has been passed since Princess Fine's existence erased to the people that know her. Since then Prince Shade never smile again. The prince feel so sad,so lonely that is like something is missing that can't complete his day without seeing it or feel it.

While in Sunny kingdom,the queen stopped in crying since Fine's memories' erased to her. While Princess Rein is too happy when she with Prince Bright,but sometimes she talk to a someone,but when she realize that someone that she talking to is not really exist,she become sad. The same situation to Pyupyu, Fine's angel,all Pyupyu want is to go to sleep or finding someone or something she doesn't know,in the end she sitting and cry loudly.

Back in Moon kingdom. Princess Milky become less eater since the party in Sunny kingdom ended she doesn't know why,but like her big brother something or someone is missing. Meanwhile in Prince Shade's room,the said prince of Moon kingdom is reading a book in his desk when he heard knock in his room's door

"Enter!" He said,in his cold voice while reading.

The door opened, a servant vow to him,but the prince not looking at her

"Prince Shade,a letter from Sunny kingdom came for you and for Princess Milky" the servant gentle said

"A letter?" the prince thought "Leave it there!" He ordered

"Yes,your highness!"the servant reply,then she leave the said thing in Prince Shade's desk and leave the room.

The prince of Moon kingdom get the mysterious letter and unfold it. The letter said:

_**Dear Shade,**_

_**I know that you do not know me anymore. But still I wanted to tell you what my feelings for you.**_

_**I LOVE YOU! I love you so much,so very much. I started to love you since we first met,you as Eclipse,who Rein thinks brutal and many more...**_

_**I'm so sorry to tell you this here and just now. I just don't want to ruin our precious friendship because you didn't love me like the way I do. And I know,I already know that you loved Rein,my twin sister more than a friend. Even you always danced with me,I know all you wanted is to dance with Rein and not me,I knew it. Every time I can take a hint of it. But never mind that,you didn't know me anyway,right!**_

_**Please not for me,but for yourself and to the people who adored you and loved you,please,please take care of yourself. I know that you can because your smart and brave. But still please take care of yourself.**_

_**Thank you to the times that you always with us. When we in journey to find the Grace stones,when we stopping Prince Bright,when we fought to Black crystal king for the first time in Sunny kingdom and when we fought again to him in Royal academy,Thank you very much.**_

_**From the bottom of my heart thank you Shade. I'm proud that I met you all,I'm glad that I met you,Prince Shade.**_

_** From the person that unknown to you,that always and still loved you,**_

_** Fine**_

_**P. S.**_

_**Sorry and Goodbye my beloved prince of Moon Kingdom,Shade.**_

After he read it,the said prince cry like he hurt. He missing something or someone

"Why I'm crying? Who is this Fine? Why I got hurt in part of letter that saying I love Rein and not her? Why? Why? Why I felt someone is missing,someone that I lost? Is this Fine is related to me? How? But where is she now?" This questions that he wanted answers

Prince Shade and Princess Fine danced together in Sunny kingdom's party. A party for coming back of blessing of the sun "I may not like-much. But I become mature everyday!" Princess Fine said,then she become excited then "CAKE! CAKE!" while running towards of a man that holding a big cake, then Shade smiled

"What part of you is mature again?"

After a long silence. Prince Shade smiled "Idiot,how could you think that I loved Rein,your sister huh? The person that I only love is you and only you,Fine!" he said.

Prince Shade's memories of Fine that erase,but the true is just sleeping in the depths of his mind,but never forget of his heart back to him in instant. All of it...

_**To be continued...**_


	10. The Prophecy of Arcobaleno

**Chapter #10:: The Prophecy of Arcobaleno**

The Heaven Arcobaleno is with Moon Guardian Arcobaleno and walking to the halllway of Sky floating castle. They both stopped when they reach large double door

"Are you ready to discover the prophecy?" Ayumi the moon guardian arcobaleno or the princess or boss of Tsuki country in Death planet asks the heaven arcobaleno looking at her. Fine just nodded in responds.

Then Ayumi's hand with the mark of silver colored pacifier move up in the air and her mark shine in silver color.

Then mysteriously the double metal door opened widely by only itself. The bright light of the pacifier mark gone, and the both of them entered the room. Inside of the said place a giant stone tablet with carves of some like of images is standing there perfectly. In the top of giant stone tablet the mark of nine pacifiers carve on it perfectly.

"The fourth Heaven Arcobaleno,Giotto-san is the one who make this. He has power to see the future and this is what he saw!"

_When the time was arrive a girl will born with mark of rainbow pacifier_

_She will born to a Star, she's the seventh Heaven Arcobaleno_

_She will reach the most powerful stage of being Heaven Arcobaleno_

_She will become Heart Arcobaleno._

_She will through to Seven trials from the other Arcobaleno_

_Failed but will learn the answer_

_The final power is important, it must be found_

_Lying isn't the answer._

_Three Sun, three Moon Six will come_

_Turn, turn and turn around, you will find the destined place_

_The place where the race started, it all ends there_

_The Heart's of every one, will become one._

After Ayumi recite the prophecy for Fine, she looked at the heaven arcobaleno.

"This is the prophecy that written in our hands. Is not only your destiny, heaven arcobaleno. You're not alone in this fight, in this battle!" The moon guardian arcobaleno said to her "The fifth Heaven Arcobaleno, Lalmirch-san made the ruby gem just for you! And the sixth heaven arcobaleno,Daniela-san the one who brought us here in Sky planet told us that we're here for you, for everyone's sake!... So don't think that your alone, because it's not just us, but all the people who believing in us, helping us, will help us, supporting us and the everyone who trying to support us in this battle is with us every time and we will not let you to be alone!" She said, Fine nodded with cheerful smile

"Thank you Ai-san!"

Ayumi nodded with smile on her lips.

_**To be continued...(^.^)**_

_**A/N:: YES YES YES YES YES YES! I DID IT. I did mention the past generations of heaven arcobaleno in my story (^.^)**_

_**But why Ayumi show to Fine the Prophecy?('.')?**_


	11. The Trials Result

**Chapter #11 The Trials Result..**

It's been most of the year, since the trials started. In the office of the boss or king of Sky/Death planet, the most of Arcobaleno is in there, except to heaven arcobaleno who is in her room.

"How are the trials that you gave to her?" Tsuna the king of Sky floating castle ask the seven arcobalenos, while sitting his at his chair

"She passed the trial of courage!" Ayumi report,Tsuna nodded

"In trial of reality, she passed it!" Mukuro reported while looking at the Sky arcobaleno

"In trial of knowledge, she got a little problem, but thanks to Princess Ran's words, she able to passed it!" Conan reported while pushing his glasses

"She passed the trial of Charisma" Kyoya report

"And that's the reason why you always challenge her now in battle, huh!" Mukuro said to the guardian arcobaleno of cloud, Tsuna got a sweat drop in his head while pretending smiling, while the others just quiet.

"What about in trial of friendship, Takeshi?" Tsuna continue still have sweat drop

"She didn't have any problem when she passed my trial!" Takeshi reply while smiling happily, then the boss of the bosses nodded

"I'm sorry Juudaime, but I still don't give her the trial of kindness!" Hayato reported

"It's alright Hayato... and what about in trial of love, Chrome?"

They all waiting for the sun guardian arcobaleno's words

"In trial of love she is... Fine-san is... failed!" Chrome finish her report, everyone shock in Chrome's trial result.

_**To be continued...('.')?**_


	12. Start of the War in Tsuki's Country

**Chapter #12:: Start of the War in Tsuki's Country**

One week before the New Year's Day, the whole Sky planet have really **bad** atmosphere. Even the cheerful princess of Sunny kingdom in Mysterious Star and Heaven arcobaleno, Fine, is sad because of failure of her trial in Love, and even Ayumi told her that she didn't have to worry, even she failed the trial, she still have her companions/friends/families and that's the other arcobaleno and also the other citizens of Sky planet that counting on them. That's the reason why Ayumi showed to the Heaven Arcobaleno the prophecy, but still, she still have heavy atmosphere, she also lost her confidence to pass the trial of kindness and Boss Tsuna's trial.

While she is her room and releasing her 1000'Th sigh in just one day, a huge explosion is happening in Tsuki country, the whole planet heard the explosion. Most of arcobaleno gathered in the entrance of Sky floating castle, except for Ayumi who is already in her country and Conan who is in his own country.

"Are you all ready? We're going in Tsuki country to help and rescue the citizens there!" Tsuna said to the arcoblenos,they all nodded, of course including Fine.

Mukuro, Chrome, Hayato and Tsuna held up small boxes (Airo/indigo for Mukuro,yellow for Chrome, red for Hayato and orange for Tsuna) "OPEN BOX!" The four teens yell.

Then in Mukuro's and Chrome's boxes release owls in each of it, Kuromu and Mukuro. In Hayato's box release his animal box weapon, Uri and his weapon Sistema CAI. While in Tsuna's box,release his lion cub,Natsu and his kneat gloves. Tsuna's eyes change into orange flame color and orange flame appeared in his bangs and his white, wool mittens change into black, metal-clad Gloves.

Takeshi and Kyoya with Hayato ride on Sistema CAI, while Mukuro and Kuromu land to their partners' back and their wings become big, the Mist and Sun guardian arcobaleno look-like angel and Tsuna let out soft flames to his gloves and he lift. "MATERIALIZE!" Fine yelled "Mist!" then she surround by fog. When the fog dissapear,her clothes was change into black armor** ((Erza Scarlet's Black wing armor, just in her groin I change it into short))**.Then all fly towards of Tsuki country.

When they got there the arcobalenos saw many ogres, shadow humans and giant bats. They also saw many citizens already have injuries and wounds; they stopped in the mid air

"Chrome go to safe place and heal the injured citizens!" Tsuna ordered to Chrome, she nodded "Hayato, Takeshi go help Chrome in rescuing the citizens!" Tsuna ordered to Storm and Rain guardian arcobaleno and the two nodded. Kyoya hold Tsuna's hand. Then Hayato,Chrome and Takeshi did what boss of the boss order.

The Heaven Arcobaleno flew towards of the giant bats and she slice it into two, while Tsuna release Kyoya to the ogres, Mukuro flew towards of the shadow-like humans and Tsuna using his orange flame, he burn all of the remaining land creatures.

While they all fighting in the enemies, in army of ogres a large volt of electricity shot there. The arcobalenos looked at to Conan who flying using his helicopter _**((Don't ask how he have helicopter))**_

"YOU'RE LATE!" Fine yelled, but with smile in her lips

"SORRY!" Conan yelled back to her.

After battling in the giant bats, Fine fly towards Kyoya and get him. She flew towards of the helicopter; she released him inside of Conan's transportation.

"You ready Fine?" the kid-like guardian arcobaleno of lightning ask, the heaven arcobaleno nodded

"Of course!" she reply cheerfully "MATERIALIZE!" she chant, then her ruby gem shine brightly in her left earlobe "LIGHTNING!", then green light engulf her, when the light disappear, her Mist armor change into **(Erza Scarlet's lightning empress armor))**

Then Fine that in her Lightning armor and Conan shoot the remaining creatures using their lightning/electricity. The enemies burned into crisp, but there is still coming... This time it adds dragons, ghosts, vampires, and many more.

"There still moreee!" Mukuro said, while he and Tsuna reaching them

"Do you guys saw Ai?" Tsuna ask to the other arcobaleno

"No" Fine answer him for the rest of them

"Juudaime!" Hayato call out while they're reaching the helicopter with Takeshi and Chrome using his Sistema CAI to fly.

When the Storm, Rain and Sun guardian arcobaleno reached them "Where's Ayumi?" Takeshi ask

"No luck!" Conan reply plainly

"Fine, find Ayumi! leave this to us! Chrome, Hayato go back where you guys brought the citizens and protect them!" Tsuna order them, they all nodded, except to Kyoya and Mukuro.

The mismatch eyes guardian smirk and "As you wish my little Tsu-chan!" Mukuro teas the sky boss

Tsuna got a nerve mark in his head (Its angry mark) "Mukuro, this is not the time to playing around!" Tsuna said to Mukuro, his tone become scary with dark background,that makes the other arcobaleno scared to him and have sweat drop in their heads, yes including Kyoya

"He can also become scary sometimes!" Fine whisper not thinking is she will hear by the others

"I just saw this side of him!" Hayato whisper

Then Fine jumped from helicopter "MATERIALIZE!" then her ruby gem shine brightly "MIST!" then her armor change into her Mist armor "I definitely find Ai-san, I promise" Fine said to them, then flew straight forward.

Meanwhile the other arcobaleno did what Tsuna's ordered to them. Chrome and Hayato go back where they bring the citizens, while Kyoya and Takeshi jumped from Conan's helicopter and start the fight against evil creatures. Conan gave the enemies multiple lightning and Tsuna and Mukuro fight the flying evil creatures.

Meanwhile the successfully found the missing Moon guardian arcobaleno that fighting to a blue hair women with blue eyes and have flower tattoo under her left eyes. The woman wearing black dress with black accessories and black cloak with black hat(all black :P)

The woman threw a large ball of energy towards of Ayumi,, the guardian arcobaleno able to stop it using her Mist or fog, Fine immediately help Ayumi,doing slicing the ball of energy into half and it gone

"Fine!" Ayumi recognize her savior

"Are you alright Ai-san?" Fine ask the full of bruises guardian arcobaleno

"More or less. By the way, you're late!" Ayumi reply to her

"Sorry!" Fine smiled reply

Then the two arcobaleno land in ground and they both turn towards of unknown enemy.

"So you're the present Heaven arcobaleno, the one who doesn't pass the trial of love!" The women said to Fine

"Who is she?" Fine ask to Ayumi in her low voice

"Believe it or not, she is the second Heaven arcobaleno, Aria!"

"NO WAY!" Fine shock

_**To be continued... (O.O)!**_


	13. Darkness versus Light

**Chapter 13:: Darkness versus Light**

_Previously on Fushigiboshi no futago Hime:The Heaven Arcobaleno::_

_"So your the present Heaven Arcobaleno,the one who doesn't pass the trial of love!"Ayumi's enemy said to Fine_

_"Who is she?" Fine ask to Ayumi in her low voice_

_"She is the second Heaven Arcobaleno, Aria!" Ayumi reply_

_"No way!"_

_Continuation::_

"No way!" Fine shock,she threw her head to Ayumi then slowly turning back to Aria "Do you mean,she's Aria the most powerful heaven arcobaleno in past generation?"

"Yes!" Ayumi nodded replied

"But if she know the answer in trial of love,then how she be tainted by evil power?" Fine said in her high voice

Aria heard this "Excuse me,you have no rights to question me! Because the greatest power in the universe is darkness!"

Sweat drop form in Ayumi's head "She affected to Fine's words?!" Ayumi thought

"NO THAT NOT RIGHT,YOUR WRONG! Because the greatest power here is _!"

Then Ayumi and Aria shock in Fine's last (mystery) words

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN'?! THAT I'M WRONG! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! BECAUSE THE GREATEST POWER HERE IS DARKNESS... And let me show to you its power!" Aria yelled at her. Then she create giant black orb in her hand "TAKE THIS FAILED HEAVEN ARCOBALENO!" she yelled again.

**In slow motion::**while the orb coming towards to Fine

"You did not have reason to do this. You let yourself to be tainted by darkness!" Fine whisper "You abandoned your kindness just to be powerful Arcobaleno,be most strongest Arcobaleno even no one compete in you. And for that I will not let you win. Even I DIDN'T PASS THE TRIAL OF LOVE,THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T BEAT YOU! I WILL NOT ABANDON THE LIGHT OF MY HEART!" Fine state,if she heard by Aria or not,it doesn't matter.

Meanwhile in battle field where Tsuna and Mukuro with the dragons and vampire is, Tsuna's mark that place in his right hand,opposite of Ayumi's mark place,is glowing into orange color,Mukuro saw this after he punched one of the dragons

"Hey don't tell me,she passed your trial of light while she is in battle field" Mukuro said to Tsuna,unbeleivable but its true.

The light beam came to the direction where Fine flew earlier. The heaven arcobaleno covered by orange light from Tsuna's mark.

**Back to normal::** The black orb of Aria,that she throw to Fine hit the orange orb that surround the present heaven arcobaleno,it unite into orange orb. The ex-heaven arcobaleno smirked,and Ayumi just watching at the scene. The enemy's orb burst with Tsuna's light that unite to Fine and later in Aria's orb and it scattered into small shinely pieces

There the scarlet heaven arcobaleno stood there perfectly with different blue armor**((Arika Yumemiya's Blue Sky Sapphire robe from MaiZhime))** with the raining orbs particles. When the female saw Fine's new armor,Aria's smirks gone and her eyes widen in shock, while Ayumi the one who smirk this time,while she holding her right arm by her left hand

"She always surprising me! Fine passed the trial of light without Tsuna's knowing and she passed it because her heart learn the important of heart's light that only the true and pure heaven and sky arcobaleno knew" Ayumi thought"There's no doubt that she is really the girl in the prophecy"

Fine that now in her new armor that she received from Tsuna's mark,the sky sapphire armor, start the battle by attacking Aria. The former Heaven arcobaleno able to dodge most of her attacks but she still got cuts in her face,arms,legs and in her dress thanks to Fine's new weapon. Of course, Aria makes her counter attacks to Fine. While they're battling each other

"This girl! I underestimate her. She become stronger not because in her new armor,but she just become more stronger in just nick of time! Who is this girl really? Is she really just one of the princesses in Mysterious Star?"Aria thought about Fine

While the two of them fighting against each other, Tsuna arrive at Ayumi's side "Ai are you alright?" he ask to his companion, Ayumi looked at him and nodded as a respond,then they both looked at to the two heaven arcobaleno "Wait! That woman is she..." Tsuna recognized Fine's enemy

"Yes! She is!" Ayumi confirmed Tsuna's thinking about the enemy "She's Aria the second heaven arcobaleno who suddenly disappear before the third heaven arcobaleno,Yuni-san appear" she added

"Ai is she the one who cursed this planet!",Ayumi nodded.

The Moon guardian arcobaleno release her arm and her bracelets and anklets change into four golden rings; when Tsuna saw Ayumi,he immediately understand what she wanted to do,the boss of the bosses prepare his weapon**((Tsuna's hyper dying will mode))** Ayumi looked at to him and bling twice and she smirked to him and they bothlook back at to them

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU FIGHT ALONE!" Tsuna and Ayumi announce together. The both of them flew up,they facing back to back. One arm facing the heaven arcobalenos the other facing back. Tsuna and Ayumi let a soft orange flame and silver flame shoot out of their arm on the back,and let the pure flames,strong flames saved to his gloves and her golden rings that in her arm.

They just waiting the perfect time to shoot out their flames,until Fine able to position Aria to their front,but not that close to them

"FINE!" Ayumi and Tsuna called out. Fine looked at them,when she saw them doing a attack that they all know except to Aria she smirked,nodded and flew towards them living Aria in the mid air. The Sky and Moon Guardians smirked to Fine then they both yelled "X-BURNER!" then fine flew up "AIR!" Tsuna and Ayumi fire their saved flames towards to Aria,the tainted arcobaleno suck by their flames.

After they're successful combo attack,the three of them reached their limitations and they land down to the ground safely. The remaining guardians that also reached their limitation arrive to their aid. Tsuna,Ayumi and Fine kneel at the ground because of exhaustion

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Hayato worried ask to Sky arcobaleno. Tsuna did not answer him,even Fine and Ayumi did not let out any words, but instead they all stare the orange-silver flames that engulfed Aria.

Then, just then the flames burst and disappear in the air. Aria is still in her position where she received the attack from Sky and Moon arcobaleno;pounding. Aria have many bruises,cuts,burns, and wounds thanks to X-burner. But she still alive and the guardian doesn't like it.

"Hey! Its Aria,the missing heaven arcobaleno!" Conan recognized the enemy

"Its more of, the heaven arcobaleno that tainted by darkness" Ayumi told to him

"Is there possibility that she's the one who cursed this planet?" Chrome asked using her sweet voice, Fine nodded

"This is not good. We all reached our limits!" Mukuro said

"Yeah. Even Fine who passed Juudaime's trial in no time and Kyoya who really wanted to bite to the death the strongest also reached their limits because of the fights" Hayato added.

"I'm impressed by you brats! Sorry that I underestimate your capacity as heaven arcobaleno, Princess Fine. And you guardian brats too. I did not expect that you kids can beat all of my armies that I summoned. Impressive,impressive!" Aria praised them but some of it is insulted them "But don't celebrate because I'm not finish yet! I swear the whole universe will become mine. You all will kneel at my front!" Aria declared at the guardians and heaven arcobaleno

"We will not let it that happen!" Takeshi yell back,the enemy smirk at him

"Sorry,but I can do it... And I'll started it in the Star!" she declared and disappear in the thin air.

Fine immediately understand what she declare. The Star, yes its her home planet,the Mysterious Star. "NO!" she shouted. She tried to stand up but failed, she suddenly fall and lost consciousness.

"FINE!" the arcobalenos call her name,except for Chrome who jaw all run towards her.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:: for the bold information go to tsubasa no kokoro or visit my page our fanfic in facebook only the ((-))**


	14. After of the war in Sky Planet

**Chapter 14:: After of the war in Sky Planet**

Two week has been passed... The citizens that injured by the enemies is still healing by the doctors from Chrome's country, the Hare country. The guardian arcobaleno and the other royals in Sky planet, even the likes of Haru is helping in the injured citizens of Tsuki country

Ayumi and Mukuro able to back some of their powers but not enough to go to Mysterious Star and stop Aria in invading it.

But the hopes of the peoples in there is still unconscious and lying in her bed. The doctor who treated Fine said to the guardians that there is 99.50% chance that the heaven arcobaleno and the girl that in the prophecy will not wake up anymore. Chrome is still doesn't get back her powers to heal Fine and her ruby gem isn't glowing anymore

Is this it... After of all sacrificing is this the end of all?

_**The End...**_

_**A/N:: THE END OF THE HEAVEN ARCOBALENO... **_

_**And every doors that closing is there be new beginning  
**_

_**See you in next issue of Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime::**_

_**The Heart Arcobaleno...**_

_**Is really Fine will not wake up to her slumber?**_

_**Thanks to who reviewed this issue::**_

_**Teddybearanime  
**_

**_Made2352_**

_**Moonshine Wish**_

_**Starlovers**_

_**StephanyShine09**_

_**PositiveCharm416**_

_**By the way disclaimer:: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME , KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN CHARAS, ERZA SCARLET'S ARMORS, ****Arika Yumemiya's Blue Sky Sapphire robe from MaiZhime** AND DETECTIVE CONAN'S CHARAS_

_**AND ANOTHER THING SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLING!  
**_

_**OH MY GOD MY LOVE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ALREADY WAVE THEIR HANDS AND SAY GOODBYE TO ALL OF THEIR FANS. INCLUDING ME (T.T) **_

_**OKAY MINNA-SAN! ONE TWO THREE CIAOSSU!**_


End file.
